Nowadays there are various known types of fryer for cooking food. A first type of fryer for cooking with oil comprises a tank lying on a horizontal or tilted axis containing a revolving basket. In this case, while it is cooking, the food remains permanently and completely immersed in an oil bath heated by an electric heating element located underneath the bottom of the tank.
A different type of fryer has also been proposed for cooking in air, wherein the food is placed inside a tank lying on a horizontal axis and containing a thin film of oil. Inside the tank, a rotating mixer blade stirs the food in order to coat it with oil as it is being cooked by the forced circulation of a flow of hot air through the tank.
A drawback of the first type of fryer lies in that the cooking is done in an excessive volume of oil, which not only gives rise to a waste of oil by comparison with the amount really needed, but also generally alters the fragrance and other sensory features required of the end product.
The second type of fryer enables oil savings and a healthier cooking action, but it suffers from a limited efficiency and also fails to achieve the required sensory characteristics and fragrance.
The technical aim of the present invention is consequently to achieve a fryer and a frying procedure that enable the technical drawbacks of the known state of the art to be overcome.